


An Act of Rebellion

by runawaygypsy



Category: Loki (MCU) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Sex, Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in the events between Thor and The Avengers. Loki has been taken prisoner and sold as a slave to one of Thanos' mining camps. Here, he meets a woman who intrigues him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of Rebellion

Life was nowhere near the way he'd expected. Now, he worked in the quarry, long days, aching muscles, and nights where sleep was interrupted by the groans and gripes of the other men made Loki realize how good he'd had it. His days as a prince were over, his time spent now in the slave pits, working to find and gather the precious metals Thanos needed. It was a thankless job, one that, more often than not, resulted in an occasional death, but, more commonly, meant some sort of severe injury. And here, he was like every other man who'd been captured, thrown into the abyss where he was routinely burned with the electrical whips the guards carried.

Loki's magic didn't work in the quarry, nor was it available when he was in the dormitory because he'd been bound, restricted from it the day he was brought there. The people that captured him after his fall, mercenaries and madmen, knew instantly who he was, better yet, what he was, and they used it to their advantages. He was to be an asset to Thanos, but he'd been pooh-poohed and relegated to the worst possible fate; In his mind, death would have been more desirable. 

His place in the quarry was learned quickly, and built muscle out of his wiry frame. The men were given shirts upon arrival, but Loki never wore it, preferring to sweat it out in the hot of Muspelheim. It seemed such a fitting punishment to have a frost giant slaving on the hottest planet of them all. Because of this, his muscles grew long, powerful, his formerly pale skin, taut and tanned by the midday sun. It was for this reason that his captors took notice, saw how strong he became, how rebellious he could be, and the threat he posed. They launched a plan.

Loki woke up one morning and his world was turned upside down, once again. His jailers dragged him from his cot, down the whitewashed hallways and tossed him into the depths of the barracks. He was to remain there until Thanos decided what to do with him. 

There, in the cell he was given, Loki stayed, covered by darkness with exception for the times day when the doors were opened to push in a plate of mealy food and remove the bucket he voided into. On these occasions, he caught glimpse of an angel. She was beautiful, with golden hair, bright green eyes that shown even brighter in the light, rosy cheeks, pale skin. Her clothing was as utilitarian and simple as his, even fashioned from the same broadcloth. There was no doubt she was fellow slave. 

Upon her first visit, he asked what her name was, but she could only whisper that she'd been forbidden to speak to him before she exited from his cell. On subsequent visits, she refused to speak. She would only smile pleasantly, nod or shake her head as needed, but she eyed him, tracking his every move, every sinew. He enjoyed the attention, his own looks sweeping over her body each visit, imagining what she felt like, what she smelled like. They played at this game for months, each day getting to know each other without words, until, finally, she blurted, “Kari.”

He raised his eyebrow in question. “Excuse me?” 

Her words came tumbling out, a succession of admissions that played music to his ears. “You asked what my name was,” she replied. “It's Kari.” In one long breath, she gave him a short history. “I was abandoned by my parents and brought here by the traders who found me. I'm originally from Alfheim. I've worked here as a servant ever since and I was forbidden to talk to you because they said I would fall to your silver tongue.”

Loki chuckled. “So, why have you chosen to speak to me now?”

“Rebellion,” she smiled. “There's rebellion afoot and I no longer care what happens to me.”   
He recognized in her a sense of mischief that appealed to his own. “Then, close the door to the cell,” he instructed. “Let us rebel together.”

Kari did as he bid her, plunging them into the darkness of the quiet cell. She held fast to the door handle until she felt his presence next to her. “What's your name?” she whispered, anticipating his direction.

“Loki,” he answered, his breath hot on her ear and her neck. He felt her startle, but calmed her with a kiss, sweet, gentle, on her vein. “I am the heir to the throne of Asgard.” 

She stiffened. “You're a prince?” she asked.

He moved around her like a breeze, cool and soft. “Yes, I am.” It was the dance they'd done ever since she'd first visited his cell, only now, there was no light to interfere with the intimacy, nothing to stop them from what they really wanted. 

His hand reached to touch her, furtively glancing off her shoulder as he contemplated his next move. She was like a chess game, a carefully-gauged mastery of strategy. As he kissed her, caressed her, he felt her relax, melting into his arms, melding herself against him. Her broadcloth shift was easily removed, its too-wide neckline sliding down her shoulders with a minimal effort, leaving her naked as he held her. 

In turn, Kari's fingers deftly worked on the toggle of the breeches he wore, and, as they slipped over his hips and to the floor, she palmed him, her fingers wrapping around his already hardening length, gently fingering it, making it twitch in her hands.. He gasped against her neck, but reciprocated by cupping her bare breasts, rolling her nipples into hardened peaks before reaching behind her and grasping her ass. “Are you sure?” he asked.

She nodded. “I am.” She felt him lift her up and take her to the pallet on which he slept, lying her down with care, covering her body with his. Her legs opened as his hands explored, letting him into her most private spot, his long fingers teasing and twisting, pumping her until she was thrumming, electric, mewling and writhing with pleasure beneath him, her own fingers never leaving his shaft, only compressing against him, working him as he worked her.

He pulled back just as she reached her peak. Upon hearing her tiny sigh of displeasure at the interruption, kissed her silent. Her hands left their post, instead choosing to snake up his chest to wrap around the back of his neck and get tangled in his hair. His cock found her wet heat ready and waiting and he thrust into her completely before gyrating his hips into her. This movement, this pressure, was all she needed to resume. Her tiny cries of pleasure threatened to become screams of pleasure within moments, their volume increasing with each push, her legs wrapped around him, her hips rising to meet his with an insistence, until she keened and he clamped his mouth over hers, absorbing each little gasp, each noise as she found her release. Only once she relaxed into a calm pace did he let her free. “Shhh,” he hushed, “Mus'n't let the guards hear our little act of rebellion.”

It was only after she'd climaxed two more times, each time louder, more violent than the first, that Loki found his own release. Her walls closed around him as she rode out her last orgasm, throttling him into submission, massaging his cock as she came and that, in turn, pulled him into his own. He felt the need to thrust into her, through himself, through her, a rush of adrenaline that drove his desire. At the crest of his wave, he gave one hard push and spilled himself inside her with a feral grunt. 

There was no time to enjoy the afterglow. A noise outside the door caused them to uncouple in a flash and dress as though nothing untoward happened between them. The door opened and Kari stepped out. Loki heard a man outside, heard her affirmation, and then she returned. “Thanos has a proposition for you,” she announced. “You're wanted immediately.”


End file.
